


Trust

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star TrekCharacters: Bones, ScottyRelationship: Bones/readerRequest: I love your fics so much!! If you're still taking requests, I'd love to see a McCoy/ reader fic where reader gets a minor injury but is afraid of doctors and doesn't want to go to the med bay. Thanks so much, have a good day!! Can't wait to see what you write next! :)





	Trust

You were new aboard the Enterprise, and it had been a good first few months for you. But as your talents across several sectors were shown, you were moved into try to fix one of the broken ships that had been damaged in battle.   
Unfortunately, another newbie hadn’t secured the loose section of panel and, while you were fixing some of the wiring, it fell right on top of you.   
Scotty rushed over, helping you out with the aid of several others before demanding you go to the medical bay.   
For some reason, you felt more fear about going there than you did when you realised that panel was going to fall on you. You had a deep fear of doctors and hospitals.   
You managed to stop Scotty from escorting you there himself when you said if you had had a broken bone, you would know it. No, you were just a little bruised, that was all. With reluctance, he had dropped his demands and given you a week off to heal properly. he noticed you walked with a limp and decided that you were stubborn as a mule but he needed to do something.   
\-------time skip -------------  
You sat in the canteen, your meal barely touched as you sat totally engulfed in the book you were reading. It was a little busier than normal, but you didn’t mind because you were able to drown out the voices as white noise.   
Until you saw someone approach you out of the corner of your eye. You glanced up to see a new face. A man, with dark hair and a strong jaw line. His features seemed set in a mild annoyance but he was certainly handsome to look at.   
“Do you mind?” He nodded to the free seat at your table. He was carrying a tray with a cup on it along with a sandwich. He was probably on his break. But he wasn’t wearing a uniform, which means he wasn’t on a break. Maybe he had not long finished a shift and decided to change. It wasn’t uncommon for staff to change into normal clothes to eat after long shifts.   
“No, go ahead.” You respond with a smile.   
“Are you new?” he asks as he sat down, taking the cup of coffee and plate off his tray to slip the tray down the side. The table was rather small and it would have taken up a good chunk.   
“Yes, Ive been here about 2 months now.” You nod, your attention distracted from your book to the gentleman sitting at your table.   
“I suppose that relatively new on this ship.” He looks to his right before taking a sip of his coffee. You let out a small chuckle before reaching for your empty cup.   
“Are you going to be here a bit? Could you watch my things while I grab a drink?” You shake the cup slightly and the man nods.   
Getting to your feet, you go over to the coffee machine and make yourself another drink. There was something a little intriguing about the man who had just sat beside you.   
You were more sure than not that if this hadn’t been a work environment, you might have allowed yourself to admit you were attracted to him. But you chocked back the feelings and returned to the table.   
“You’re limping.” He stated in a rather harsh voice that made you raise an eyebrow at him.   
“Slightly, yes.” You sip on your drink, a little taken aback by his words.   
“Have you seen the med bay about it?” He places his coffee down, his full attention on you.   
“Well, no.” You drop your gaze, unsure why he seemed to care so much.   
“Why? If you’re injured, isn’t that what they are there for?” He raises an eyebrow at you, seeming to question if you knew what a med bay was.   
“I know. I just, umm. Im not the biggest fan of doctors.” You admit, a little sheepishly as your cheeks flared up red. You didn’t know why you were offering an explanation to this stranger when you didn’t even offer it to Scotty, you had known for longer.   
“they aren’t a band, you don’t have to buy a ticket.” He frowns, apparently unsure of your meaning. But his response made you laugh.  
“No, no, no.” You giggle, batting your hand at him as you managed to calm yourself down a little more to put it into words. “I don’t like them. I never have. Hospitals, nurses, needles, they all make me really uncomfortable.”   
“Oh.” Was all he said as he sat back, his attention turning to his coffee.   
“Besides, im not badly hurt. Just a little bruised. Nothings bleeding or broken.” You defended yourself as you took another drink.   
For a moment, the two of you sat in a uncomfortable silence, broken by the sipping of liquid before the man spoke.   
“I got hurt a few missions ago. Got a nasty bruise on my back. I still have some of the healing cream in my quarters.” He spoke carefully, not looking at you but seeming more interested in the coffee at the bottom of his cup.   
“Healing cream?” You asked, a little unsure.   
“Yes, its meant to help with any swelling and calming bruising. I had a few tubes of it and I only used one. Ive got 2 unopened. They’re yours if you want them.” He looked at you, and you saw something in his eyes. He seemed to generally care and be concerned about you.   
“Well, that would be nice.” You nod. It would be good if you could get the bruising down quicker.   
The two of you finished your drinks and you closed over your book before realising you didn’t know his name, nor did he know yours.   
“Im [y/n], by the way.” You extend your hand to him as you two walked out of the food hall.   
“Leonard McCoy.” He shook your hand.   
\------- time skip -----------  
“It will get infected.” Leonard chastised you as he looked at your palm which was slip open.   
“Im sure it’ll be fine.” You pulled your hand back, wishing you had never shown him your latest injury.   
After meeting in that café, you and Bones had grown rather close. It had only been a month, but you saw him nearly every day after your shift.   
“You need to go to the medical bay. You need stitches.” He stood up, forgetting about his own dinner.   
“No, ive told you a thousand times.” You turned back to your meal, eating it with your good hand.   
“Why not?” Bones collapsed back into his chair, thankful the hall was nearly deserted so no one could see him freaking out.   
“Because I don’t trust them.” You couldn’t hid the anger in your voice. you were annoyed at how he kept pushing you and pushing you. But there was a short pause as Bones stared at you.   
“Do you trust me?” he asked, his voice softer than before. It was no longer commanding you, but more becoming. You looked over to him, confused by his question. But you knew the answer nonetheless.   
“Yes.” You nodded slightly.   
Bones stood up and took your good hand. Without a word, he guided you through the halls towards the medical bay. You had never been there before and you fought your instinct to run in the opposite direction. Mainly because you were intrigued by Bones. Why had he asked you such a question? What relevance did it have to the slice in your palm.   
You were so preoccupied with the question, you didn’t realise you had passed through the first set of door into the medical bay. There were beds on both sides of you with sheet screens that some had pulled around.   
One bed had blood on it that the nurse was stripping. You froze as your eyes fell on some medical equipment. But Bones moved his hand to your back and stared you guide you through the area into the back office at a gentle pace.   
Inside was part office, part examination room. It reminded you of a doctors room from back on earth. On the wall was a few plaque and medical certificates as well as a book shelf with medical books.  
Bones motioned for you to sit on the examination bed in the corner, which you did without objection.   
Bones then came over to you with a small tray of medical things including antibacterial wipes, creams, a needle, the stitches and needle and a few other things you couldn’t recognise and he placed the tray beside you.   
he took your bad hand and turned it over so your palm was facing the ceiling. He then used a wipe to dap away some of the dried blood before picking up the needle. You went to yank your hand away from him but he looked up at you.   
“You have to trust me. I wont hurt you.” He said, his eyes pleading for you to believe him.   
And you did.   
You nodded and closed your eyes tight and gritting your teeth.   
You felt the small prick of the needle entering your palm in 3 places around the wound but never actually inside it. Once it was done, you felt your hand start to feel strange.   
“What…” you trailed off as you tried to move your fingers but they felt weird.   
“It’s numbing your hand. You wont feel a thing when I do the stitches.” Bones clarified for you as he pulled a office chair over so he could sit down.   
Your eyes moved across the room until they fell on the medical degree.  
“You, youre the head of the medical bay, aren’t you? you’re a doctor?” You breath, your eyes skimming the name on the degree again and again.   
“yes.” Was all Bones said to you as he rearranged the tray is if he was feeling awkward.   
“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” You ask, feeling a little hurt. He must have purposefully have kept that information from you.   
“You never asked.” Bones replied a little too quickly. He reached to take your now numb hand but you pulled it back.   
“Earlier you asked if I trusted you. and I said yes. How do I know I can trust you now?” you felt the fear running through your body.   
Bones looked at you before signing and leaning back in his chair.   
“I wanted to say something sooner. But Scotty said you would be terrified of me. So I didn’t.” He explained, but didn’t answer your question.   
“What does Scotty have to do with this?” You ask, more confused now than ever.   
“He asked me to try and discreetly make sure you weren’t in too much pain or danger.” Bones said.   
“Oh, so the only reason you’ve been spending time with me is because of Scotty?” You ask, shocked as you blinked back tears. You had really grown to care for Bones, and the thought that it was all a ruse made your heart break in two.   
“When I sat with you first, yes. But ever since then? No, its because I enjoy your company. And the longer I left it, the harder it got to tell you.” He shakes his head, frowning to himself as he silently cursed Scotty.   
“Why?” You asked again.   
“I don’t want you to be scared of me or ruin the connection we have.” He paused before looking up at you, his eyes betraying him and showing how scared and anxious he was.   
His answer made you stop. It was true. The two of you got along like a house on fire. You could speak for hours at a time and never run out of subjects.   
You had heard a little about the head of the medical sector being grumpy and he didn’t like to socialise very often. So you had never made the connection between him and Bones.   
Maybe you should have paid more attention.   
Signing, you held out your hand to Bones.   
“I trust you.” You whisper, wiping away your tears on the back of your sleeve.   
“Thank you.” Bones nodded, taking your injured hand in his own as he set to work, stitching. You looked away the entire time, but before you knew it, he was done.   
He wrapped your hand in a bandage.   
“Ill need to change this in a few days and look at the stitches. But I can come to your quarters if you don’t want to come back here.” He looks up at you.   
“hmm, I think you should come to my quarters. But only because im lazy and you betrayed me.” You joked, laughing a little as you turned your now bandaged hand over and admired how well he had done.   
“I am sorry.” Bones said, the genuine apology portrayed by his cracked voice.   
“I know.” You nod, more to yourself than to him.   
You jump off the bed and stand up. Bones immediately get up from his chair, making sure you weren’t going to faint or stumble. It made you giggle.   
you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him before he could protest.   
“Thank you.” You whispered in his ear as you closed your eyes. Bone’s arms wrapped around your waist and he returned the hug, holding you close.   
“anything you need, I’ll always help you.” He whispers back.   
In that moment, you forgave the small white lies he had said, or at least that he hadn’t said he was a doctor.   
“Besides, it might be beneficial for me to have my own personal doctor. Im always in the wars.” You giggle, pulling back to see him smiling down at you.   
“so I’ve seen.” He chuckles as he starts to guide you out of his office again.   
“Where are we going?” You ask, sticking closer to him and avoiding looking around the medical bay.   
“to get something to eat.” Bones replied.   
“Ah yes, since you dragged me away from my meal.” You shot him a dirty look which you couldn’t keep for long without laughing. Bones once again chuckled at you.   
but he was also glad he still had your trust.


End file.
